A Light in the Dark
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Book 7, while seperated Ron is captured, tortured, and held in the Malfoy Manor. Harry and Hermione reunite with him there but gets seperated again. Draco helps rescue Ron leaving the 2 stuck together as they try and find Harry and Hermione.


**Just an idea I couldn't get rid of!**

Harry was thrust into the dungeon as Hermione was left with Bellatrix. He heard Hermione screaming upstairs and closed his eyes. He banged his fist against the wall. First Ron leaving...now them getting captured, could things get worse?

"Who's there?" A familiar voice appeared in the turned around quickly.

"Luna?" Harry instantly recoginzed the voice.

"Harry?" She stepped closer and blinked. "Are you here to rescue Ron?"

Harry froze and his face paled.

"Ron?"

She nodded.

"He was brought here a couple of weeks ago."

Harry felt sick.

"Ron's...been a prisoner?"

Luna nodded solmenly.

"You -know -who came here...tortured him for information about you...I could hear the screaming..."She closed her eyes in memory, "He hasn't talked though," he added. "About where you were...or where you've been or what you've been doing, made You-Know-Who very angry..."

Harry felt revolted at the thought of Ron being tortured by Voldemort. It made him phsyically ill, now Hermione was being tortured too...

"Where is he?" He demanded urgently.

"He's over there in the corner." Luna kept her voice soft. "I've been trying to help him the best I can..."

Harry rusehd over to the corner. Sure enough there was Ron slumped in it with a cut up face. He was deatlh pale.

"Ron..."Harry knelt down to his best friends level. He gripped Ron's almost lifeless hand.

Ron's eyes fluttered open and got wide in horror.

"What...why are you here?" He said weakly. Harry looked surprised. "Don't...tell me not a prisonor too..."

"Fraid I am," said Harry. "Hermione also." he didn't add about her being tortured at the moment.

Ron had tears in his eyes.

"Didn't tell him anything..." he whispered. "Didn't tell Voldemort...anything..."

"I know." Harry's voice was soft. "I know Ron."

"I'm sorry," Ron gasped weakly. "For leaving..."

"It's okay," Harry reassured him gently. "Everything is going to be okay."

The door opened and Hermione was tossed in there. She held her arm where the word _mudblood _was carved into it. Harry rushed to her as she was about to collapse. She stared in horror at Ron.

"_Ron_" she gasped as she knelt by him.

"He's been tortured," said Harry grimly. "By Voldemort."

Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, 'M Sorry," mumbled Ron weakly. "Sorry for leaving..."

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head. "Doesn't matter Ron..."

Wormtail appeared then with an odd smile on his face.

Harry stood up protectivly trying to shield his friends.

"The Dark Lord is coming to collect you Mr. Potter...but first he wants to pay another visit to Mr. Weasley...first he wants to make you suffer..."

Harry blocked Ron from him.

"You're not getting him!"

"The Dark Lord will come," hissed Wormtail. "But first we must ship Mr. Weasley to him...as an early gift...He wants to see the look on your face when he returns your best friend into a blubbering madman."

Two snatchers from behind him made a grab for Ron who was too weak to put up a fight.

"No!" Harry shouted by they apparated out of the cell. "NO!" Harry screamed in rage. "RON!" Tears streamed down his face. He had just been reuinted with his best friend to have him be taken away again. "RON!" Hermione broke into sobs as she collapsed and her whole body shook. Even Luna had tears in her eyes.

Suddenly Dobby arrived.

"Dobby.."Gasped Harry as he stared at the house elf.

"Dobby is here to rescue Harry Potter!" Dobby said breathlessly. "Dobby is here to help!"

"Can you apparate us out of here?" Harry asked quickly and Dobby nodded.

"Indeed sir! That is why I came!"

"Great, Luna and Hermione grab Dobby's hand." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand.

"What about Ron?" Sobbed Herione. Pain etched on Harry's face.

"I WILL get him back but we're trapped here...we need an elemant of surprise. Dobby apparate us a few miles away from the manor."

"Yes sir! Of course sir!" Said Dobby eagerly and quickly obeyed.

* * *

Draco watched as Ron was dragged upstairs. He had tears in his eyes.

It was never meant to go this far.

"Change of plans," Bellatrix said calmly. "The Dark Lord is coming here sooner then he planned, there is no need to send the boy."

Hope filled Draco.

"But he's still going to want to torture the little blood traitor," she snickered. "He wants Harry Potter to hear the screams, before he comes for him."

The others surrounding her snickered as well.

Wormtail tossed Ron into a corner.

"Draco watch him until the Dark Lord arrives,"hissed Bellatrix as she and his parents left the room. Draco knelt before Ron.

"Get away from me," hissed Ron.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered. "It was never supposed to be like this.."

"You thought you'd sign on for Voldemort and everything would be peachy?" Sneered Ron. Draco closed his eyes.

"No I-"

"They're gone!' Shrieked Wormtail suddenly and Bellatrix ran into the room with Lucius and Narcissa.

"What?"

"The Potter boy and his friends! They're gone!"

Bellatrix ran down the cell.

Ron's eyes widened.

"They...left...?"

"Sure they're coming back for you..."For some reason Draco felt the need to say something comforting.

Draco watched as panic consumed the household.

"Search everywhere!"

"I can help you escape," Draco said suddenly and Ron looked surprised.

"What...now..."

"Good time as any, while they are distracted."

"You get caught and you'll be killed."

"I don't care...I have to leave this place." Draco looked as pained as he sounded and Ron stared at him weakly. He didn't have much options left. He nodded. "All right."

Draco grabbed onto his arm and quickly apparrated out of the room before he changed his mind.

"Ron?" Ron laid, half dead it seemed, on the ground next to him as he was in the Forest near his home. "Ron!" Ron opened his eyes weakly.

"Are...we safe?"

"Not yet...We'll camp out here for tonight and search for Harry later." Draco said, making it up as he went along.

How did this happen? He was now an outlaw, with Ron instead of against him. And he never even liked Weasley and het he found himself taking a part of his robe off and dipping it into the cold pond and placing it onto Ron's forehead.

"For the fever," he said grimly as he murmured a few enchaments to get a fire going."

Both he and Ron sat, near each other, in silence unsure of what to do or what to say or what was going to happen.

**An odd story for me but should I continue?**


End file.
